The Note
by bubbles-flash
Summary: Harry and Ron are in the library doing homework. Ron finds out that Harry is gay, he then wonders who Harry likes. For now it is K , I'm not sure if I will have to change it later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary- Harry and Ron are in the library doing homework. Ron finds out that Harry is gay, he then wonders who Harry likes. _Harry _is in italics-**Ron **is in bold.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, the library, or the characters. This is for all other chapters.

* * *

"Harry." Ron's voice broke the silence. Harry and Ron were working on their Potions Essay.

"Shh." The librarian hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes as his head traveled back to his book. When she thought they were good on their own the librarian left them to shelve some books. Soon Harry felt Ron poke him. He looked up to see a paper by his arm. Harry's eyes did a quick scan of the library to make sure that the librarian was not near them. Then he took the paper.

**Harry, I'm bored.**

_So work on your essay._

**I don't want to. Besides I'm bored, not desperate.**

_Well what do you want me to do?_

Harry abandoned his essay and waited for the reply.

**I don't know...do you like anybody?**

_Yes, as a matter of fact I do._

**Who?**

_I'm not saying._

**Why not?**

_Because, you'll laugh._

**No I won't. You know that.**

_I still don't want to tell you._

**Can I guess?**

_Sure._

**Is she in Gryffindor?**

_Yes, but she's not a she._

**Oh...**

_Yea._

**So...you're gay?**

_Yes._

Ron read that and didn't write anything else down. After a few awkward moments Harry began working on his essay. He stopped after he felt the paper by his arm. Harry took the paper and unfolded it, dreading what was in the note.

**So is he in Gryffindor?**

Ron watched as Harry read it. He saw Harry's cheeks turn slightly pink as he passed the paper back to Ron.

_Yes, he is in Gryffindor._

**So I know him.**

_Yes, you know him pretty well._

**Will you tell me who he is now?**

_No, keep guessing if you want to know.  
_

**Is he smart?**

_I think he is._

**Is he taller than you?**

_He's slightly taller than me.  
_

**What color is his hair?**

_I can't tell you that._

**Does he think Malfoy is a git?**

_Everyone is Gryffindor knows he is._

**Who does he hang out with?**

_People._

**Like who?**

_Just people._

**You won't tell me will you?**

_Nope._

**Does he ever hang out with us?**

_Yes._

**A lot?**

_Yes._

**Is he seeing anyone?**

_Not right now, but I think he likes this one girl._

**Tough.**

_I know._

**Have you told him?**

_That I like him?  
_

**Yea.**

_...no._

**Did you drop any hints?**

_...until recently, no._

**How long did you like him?**

_Since I met him on the train first year._

**Wow.**

_Is that a good wow or a bad wow?_

**Neither, it's just wow.  
**

"Boys," the librarian called. "If you want to pass notes, leave my library."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Sorry Professor," Both boys answered.

"One more time I have to talk to you two and you will leave my library." The librarian warned them.

Harry went back to his essay while Ron stood up. He walked over to the nearest shelf and pulled off a book. Sitting back down he flipped the book open at random, and he looked down, as if reading. The librarian watched them for a few minutes, then, satisfied they were not breaking the rules, she left them. Ron looked over to Harry as soon as the librarian left, he was working hard on his essay. Not wanting to get Harry in any more trouble, Ron began reading his book. He had opened it to a new chapter. It had a picture of a small man battling a dragon. _Doesn't look that bad, _Ron thought. He was reading for about ten minutes. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ron ignored it and went back to his book. A tap hit his shoulder again. It was more persistent. Still he ignored it and went back to his book.

"Oii!" Ron yelled in surprise.

"That's it!" The librarian shrieked as she came around a shelf near them. "Out of my library at once!"

They gathered up their things and made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Why'd you have to hit me?" Ron complained while rubbing his arm.

"You're fine." Harry replied. "Besides you wouldn't take the paper."

"What paper?" Ron asked.

"This one." Harry handed him a piece of paper. Ron stopped walking and read it.

_Do you like any girls?_

Ron crumbled it up and threw it in the wastebasket near them, thinking of a way to answer.

"We should put our stuff away before we go to lunch." Harry said, obviously knowing Ron didn't want to answer yet.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. As they stated off again they fell into a silence.

"No." Ron said after a few minutes of quiet.

"No what?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"I don't like any girls." Harry stopped walking and looked over to Ron in surprise.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

This time it was Ron's turn to blush. When Harry saw this he smiled, realizing what Ron meant. Ron saw the smile and his face got redder.

"Um...because...I...well..."

"You..." Harry encouraged.

"I'm..." Ron hesitated. He looked up to see Harry give him a reassuring nod. He looked down to the floor. "I'm gay." He whispered. They were both quiet for a while. Then Ron looked up. He saw Harry look over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N- How was this? I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I am going to have one or two more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Sleeping RonHarry Admits

A/N- I hope you like the update! Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

HPOV

Last Chapter:

"I don't like any girls." Harry stopped walking and looked over to Ron in surprise.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

This time it was Ron's turn to blush. When Harry saw this he smiled, realizing what Ron meant. Ron saw the smile and his face got redder.

"Um...because...I...well..."

"You..." Harry encouraged.

"I'm..." Ron hesitated. He looked up to see Harry give him a reassuring nod. He looked down to the floor. "I'm gay." He whispered. They were both quiet for a while. Then Ron looked up. He saw Harry look over his shoulder.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

Ron turned to see Hermione walking towards them.

"You know you guys really should- What's wrong with Ron?"

Ron's face was a mean shade of red mixed with green and he was pale and shaking all at the same time. He had never told anyone about the whole gay thing, and he hoped Harry wouldn't tell anyone else.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to lie down." Harry said reassuringly.

"Maybe you should take him to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

Harry smiled. "That's not necessary, just leave it to me."

"Alright," Hermione said, worry evident on her face. "I'll be up later to check on him."

"Okay. See you Hermione." Harry said.

"Bye." She turned to Ron. "See you Ron."

Ron swallowed. "Bye." He said quietly.

"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." Ron nodded.

Harry led Ron the rest of the way to the dormitory in silence.

"What's wrong with him? He looks terrible." The Fat Lady said when Harry gave her the password.

"Lemon sherbet." Harry said again, with annoyance in his voice.

"Alright then, just trying to talk to you." She said as she opened for them. "All you kids always go in and out. Whenever I want to find out what's going on all I get is 'lemon sherbet'." Her voice was lost when they walked into the empty common room.

"Everyone's probably in the great hall." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Ron, I know how you feel right now." Harry stopped him and looked in his eyes.

"Not exactly." Ron said.

"Yes I do. Remember, I am also gay. This was your first time telling someone, right?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Well, the first time I told someone out loud I felt sick and happy, and excited and sad, and a huge bunch of things all at once."

"Who did you tell?"

"I told Hermione. Luckily she knew someone who had told her before so she knew what to do to make me feel better. And now I'm going to help you."

Harry led Ron upstairs to their dormitory.

"Just lie down." Harry instructed.

Ron did as he was told while he watched Harry. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a bottle of light blue stuff. He shook it up as he spoke.  
"This is a calming potion. It helps to clear your head and stomach." He handed Ron the potion. Ron opened it and drank it all.

"It takes a little while to set in. I'll be right back." Harry went into the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth. Ron was sitting up.

"Lie down." Harry told him. "The potion works better when your body is flat. Now place this over your eyes."

"How does that help?"

"I'm not really sure, but Hermione said her mom told her to do that when she was feeling sick."

Harry decided while Ron was resting he would continue working on his essay. He was almost done when he heard a knock.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called from outside.

Harry opened the door and let her in. She immediately saw Ron lying down.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think he fell asleep." Harry smiled and gazed at Ron. He noticed how Ron's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, and he heard the small sounds of sleep from his best mate.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked, interrupting Harry's thought.

Harry sighed. "Almost."

"What do you mean almost?"

"I told him that I am gay." He clarified.

"How did he take it?"

"He was alright with it. I mean he didn't like abandon me or anything." Harry answered. Hermione had the feeling that he was hiding something.

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

Ron turned over in his sleep. Hermione and Harry immediately looked over at him.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered.

"It's fine. I think he's still asleep." Harry whispered back. "I didn't tell him that."  
"Do you plan to?"

"Not soon."

"Why not?"

"Being his friend is better than nothing at all, besides what if he's disgusted? What if he hates me?"

"He's not going to." Harry felt an immediate sense of relief.

"But how do you know?"

"Because I see him when you don't. I catch him looking at you, and his eyes light up when you walk in. I think he likes you too. I'm not sure, but I can almost guarantee that he does." Hermione explained to Harry, placing an arm around his shoulder to give him a half hug.

"So you think he likes me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I really do." Hermione answered, smiling at her best friend. They looked over at the sleeping Ron and just watched him. Hermione also watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was watching the bigger teen with a glint in his eye. He was obviously thinking of how it'd be like if Ron did like him.

"I should go, I have tons of homework to get done." Hermione said, she stood up and gave harry another hug. "Good luck!" she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks. I will need it if I ever tell him."

"You will." Hermione said knowingly.

"I wish I was as sure as you." Harry smiled weakly.

"Not all of us can be, or else it'd be way too weird." Hermione smiled.

"True. I'll see you later, Mione."

"Bye." Hermione walked out of their dormitory, leaving the boys alone again.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron. "I love you. I wish you could know that." He sat down to finish his essay.

* * *

RPOV

"I don't like any girls." Harry stopped walking and looked over to me in surprise.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

This time it was my turn to blush. Once Harry saw me blushing he smiled, which made me even redder.

"Um...because..."I stuttered. "I...well..."

"You..." Harry encouraged.

"I'm..." I hesitated. I looked up to see Harry give me a reassuring nod. I looked down to the floor. "I'm gay." I whispered. Harry was quiet for a while, so I looked up. I saw Harry look over my shoulder to something else. I hoped no one heard what I said.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

I turned to see Hermione walking towards us.

"You know you guys really should- What's wrong with Ron?"

Apparently I looked the way I felt. I haven't told anyone else about this whole gay thing, and I hope Harry wouldn't tell anyone else.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to lie down." Harry said reassuringly.

"Maybe you should take him to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

Harry smiled. "That's not necessary, just leave it to me."

"Alright," Hermione said, worry evident on her face. "I'll be up later to check on him."

"Okay. See you Hermione." Harry said.

"Bye." She turned to me. "See you Ron."

I swallowed to make sure I could talk. "Bye." I said quietly.

"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." I nodded.

Harry led me the rest of the way to the dormitory in silence.

"What's wrong with him? He looks terrible." The Fat Lady said when Harry gave her the password.

"Lemon sherbet." Harry said again, with annoyance in his voice.

"Alright then, just trying to talk to you." She said as she opened for us. "All you kids always go in and out. Whenever I want to find out what's going on all I get is 'lemon sherbet'." Her voice was lost when we walked into the empty common room.

"Everyone's probably in the great hall." Harry said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Ron, I know how you feel right now." Harry stopped me and looked in my eyes, making me feel extremely vulnerable.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Yes I do. Remember, I am also gay. This was your first time telling someone, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, the first time I told someone out loud I felt sick and happy, and excited and sad, and a huge bunch of things all at once."

Curiosity got the best of me. "Who did you tell?"

"I told Hermione. Luckily she knew someone who had told her before so she knew what to do to make me feel better. And now I'm going to help you."

Harry led me upstairs to our dormitory.

"Just lie down." Harry instructed.

I did as I was told while I watched Harry. He went to his trunk and pulled out a bottle of light blue stuff. He shook it up as he spoke.  
"This is a calming potion. It helps to clear your head and stomach." He handed me the potion. I took it without question, downing it in one gulp.

"It takes a little while to set in. I'll be right back." Harry went into the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth. I sat up to see what he would be doing with it.

"Lie down." Harry told me. I did. "The potion works better when your body is flat. Now place this over your eyes."

"How does that help?"

"I'm not really sure, but Hermione said her mom told her to do that when she was feeling sick."

I placed the cloth over my eyes and closed them, listening to Harry move around the dorm. Soon he settled down and all I heard was his quill scratching the parchment. _He must be working on his essay._ I smiled. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called from outside.

I heard Harry get up and open the door for her.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think he fell asleep." Harry answered. I would pretend to be asleep for him.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked. _Does she mean that he's gay?_

Harry sighed. "Almost." _Almost?_

"What do you mean almost?" _Thank you Hermione for asking the same thing._

"I told him that I am gay." He clarified.

"How did he take it?"

"He was alright with it. I mean he didn't like abandon me or anything." Harry answered.

"Did you tell him that you love him?" My mouth opened on its own accord. I rolled over to face the wall so they wouldn't notice. They were silent, and I was afraid that they weren't going to talk anymore.

"Sorry." Hermione finally whispered.

"It's fine. I think he's still asleep." Harry whispered back. "I didn't tell him that."

"Do you plan to?"

"Not soon."

"Why not?"

"Being his friend is better than nothing at all, besides what if he's disgusted? What if he hates me?" I could never do that. I wanted more than anything to give him a huge hug right now, but that would mean admitting that I was awake.

"He's not going to." Hermione said.

"But how do you know?"

"Because I see him when you don't. I catch him looking at you, and his eyes light up when you walk in." _They do?_ "I think he likes you too. I'm not sure, but I can almost guarantee that he does." Hermione explained to Harry. Ron smiled, _she knows way too much._

"So you think he likes me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I really do." Hermione answered. They were silent again for awhile. Then Hermione spoke, "I should go, I have tons of homework to get done." I heard them stand up.

"Thanks. I will need it if I ever tell him." Hermione must have whispered something to him.

"You will." Hermione said knowingly.

"I wish I was as sure as you." Harry.

"Not all of us can be, or else it'd be way too weird." Hermione smiled.

"True. I'll see you later, Mione."

"Bye." Hermione walked out of the dormitory, leaving us alone again.

Harry sighed. "I love you. I wish you could know that." My heart melted, I wanted him, I realized with surprise. I like him too.

* * *

**A/N-** Hope you liked this. Tell me what you think!


	3. The Kiss

**A/N- **I know this isn't very long, but I had to finish this story for me, and for whoever else wanted this done.

* * *

Ron had pretended to sleep until Neville and Seamus walked in, talking loudly.

"What do you think would happen if- Oh, Ron's asleep." Neville said, ending in a whisper. Ron sat up and stretchedas he looked around.

"Must have fallen asleep." He yawned. "What'd I miss?" He looked to Harry, who smiled at him.

"Not much Mate."

"Sorry to wake you up." Neville said as he opened up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"It's fine, just had a little nap." Ron said with a smile. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Harry, I'm going to go get something to eat, want to come with?" Harry nodded and followed the red-haired boy out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and to the corridor.

They were walking down an empty corridor when suddenly Ron stopped and pushed Harry against the wall.

"What are you-" Harry was cut off as Ron pressed his lips to the other teen's. At first Ron wasn't sure Harry was going to respond. But after the initial shock wore off Harry returned the kiss passionetly. They continued kissing until footsteps were heard down the hall. They reluctenly broke apart, away from each other even though both only wanted the other. Ron sighed as he returned to the middle of the hall.


End file.
